SinInSinclair and EroticEli: After School
by Hysteria87
Summary: Part 2 in the Sinsworthy Trilogy. Holly J and Eli run into each other at Degrassi


A/N: Part 2 in the series written with Tumblr's EroticEli

* * *

><p>"So, Holly J, you'll handle this?" Principal Simpson asked as the small group gathered their various belongings. It was nearly 6 pm and the school was practically a ghost town, most of the clubs and activities being let out for the day. Student Council was always the exception, every meeting seeming to go on longer and longer each week. Holly J just smiled and nodded at his request, taking the meeting notes and adding them to the ever growing pile on front of her. She eyed the stack in front of Sav, the single, small notebook that he had brought with him. He was president, yet she did all the work. This was not what she signed up for.<p>

"Thanks for doing this. You know, with all the family stuff and… us, it's been hard to keep everything going, but I'm glad you're still willing to help out," Sav said as he stood in the doorway. He gave her a small smile and left the room after Simpson, leaving Holly J alone. She was glad that her and Sav were mature enough to be able to still work together after the break up, but, even before all the drama, Holly J still did way more work than he did. She sighed to herself, flicking through the various papers, trying to decide which project to work on first. "Test scores are low, the PTA wants to pull funding, Holly J, think of some way to encourage students to want to do well. Oh, and I'll replace all the chairs in the Media Lab with giant balls because that makes sense," she mocked under her breath. Her eye caught her bracelet, the small handcuffs making her smile weakly. She remembered that night at the club, just over a week or so ago, and that freedom, that feeling, Eli… Holly J swallowed and pushed the memory out of her head, that night being a million miles from where she was now. "Okay, first thing, the Spring Sports banquet."

Eli made his way down the hallway, his bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. The school play had recently taken a turn for the worst, one of the girls in it coming down with strep throat. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed lightly, trying not to become overwhelmed with the stress or the responsibility of the play. He rounded a corner and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, making his way towards the front door so he could leave. Suddenly, Eli stopped in his tracks and back-tracked a few steps to peer into the student council room. His gaze fell onto fiery red hair, her posture hunched over paperwork in deep concentration. A smirk formed on his lips immediately and he made his way into the room quietly, shutting the door behind himself and leaning back against it.

"Holly J Sinclair," he started, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. It hadn't even dawned on him that he would run into her here, he hadn't really thought about it. Why he decided to drop in and catch her attention, he wasn't sure, but she had drawn him in. "So I've had the pleasure of seeing you 'play hard' and I guess this is where the 'working hard' comes in," he said, walking over slowly to sit beside her, holding her gaze confidently.

Holly J heard the door close quietly, breaking her concentration. She sighed angrily into her papers. Whoever it was was going to have to wait. She didn't have the time nor the patience right now to deal with anyone else's problems. Holly J snapped her head up at his words, her lips parting slightly at the sight. An escape. Her escape. Eli stood at the door, arms crossed in front of him, an eyebrow raised in her direction. He looked so different in his khakis and red polo, the leather jacket hinting at who he really was, that irresistible confidence still coming through. It had been a week since their night and even though she hated to admit it, Holly J caught herself thinking about it almost every day.

"Eli Goldsworthy. I didn't think you were the type to spend any extra time in school if you didn't have to," she said as he took the chair next to her, turning to him slightly. He wasn't a nerd, or a jock, so there wasn't much reason for him to be there that late, not that she minded his company. "And, yes, this is my life during the week. The school won't run itself, and most of the adults won't either. You know that Simpson wouldn't know when PTA meetings were if I didn't remind him every week? I just wish, for once, someone would tell me what to do, instead of me having to do everything," she sighed, flipping through the papers again.

Eli watched her, seeing a side of her that he didn't last week. She seemed under stress, and she obviously had a lot on her plate, as he had figured she would. He wasn't sure how she managed to get out when she wanted to, like their night at The Batcave, but she must manage well. He shrugged lightly when she expressed her surprise to him being there. "I'm directing Degrassi's latest play, so I'm usually here close to every night, after school," he explained to her, looking down at his hands in his lap for a moment, before looking up to gaze at her again.

"Really? You're directing the play? How's that going?" she asked, her eyes flicking between his and her papers, making a decision. She closed her notebook and pushed it slightly to the side. Eli was much more needed right now. Holly J turned so she was facing him, placing an elbow on the table and tangling her fingers in her hair. That little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her again, telling her that she should just tell him to get out, that talking was bad, that feelings were bad. But she ignored it, telling herself that he probably wasn't interested in her anymore since she wasn't in a tight dress and downing whiskey. "I always look forward to the play, so it better be good, Goldsworthy," Holly J teased, smiling at him.

Eli shrugged lightly and held her gaze, watching for a moment as she closed her notebook and pushed it aside. "It's coming along alright. We've hit some snags, but it's pulling through," he explained, twisting the ring on his thumb absentmindedly. He felt slightly nervous, something he rarely felt, because he didn't normally run into someone after spending a night with them. He usually avoided them, in fear that they would be angry, or want to pursue more from him. Something about Holly J kept him in the room, and had him not wanting to leave. "Haven't I already told you that I don't disappoint?" he asked her teasingly, his lips tugging up into a smirk as he leaned a little bit closer.

"Ah, yes, I remember. And, believe me, you didn't …" she said before she knew what she was saying exactly. Holly J closed her eyes and looked down, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. She wasn't this person in school. At school, she was a good girl, an A student who barely even had a detention, much less wanting to do what had been running through her brain all week. She swallowed and chanced looking back up at him. "Well, every project hits snags. Anything I could help with? I can't really act or sing, but I helped a little with the musical last year, so I know a bit about theater," she offered as she took off her sweater. It was suddenly getting very hot in the room.

Eli smirked and watched a slight blush flower across her cheeks as she averted her gaze nervously. She offered her help to him, taking off her sweater, and he shrugged lightly. "Nah, it's alright. It's nothing I can't handle, it'll do fine," he said as he smiled genuinely to her. He was surprised she was willing to lend him a hand, showing that she was actually concerned and wanted to help. It was nice of her, and he appreciated the gesture. "And you're busy with a lot, I can imagine," he said, nodding towards her notebook.

She looked at her notebook and smiled nervously, "Yeah… I do have a lot on my plate. Half of this stuff should be Sav's work but…" and she trailed off, not wanting to bother Eli with her silly little problems. She took a breath as she looked back at him. "I can handle it though. Nothing I'm not used to," and she smiled weakly, trying to convince herself more than Eli. Truth was that everything was starting to get to her, her desire to be irresponsible on the weekends bleeding into the other five days. Holly J's little free time now consisted of the hidden bottle of Jack in her room and smoking to relax. She knew that there were worse things that she could be doing, but the fact was that she had yet to be offered anything, and she wasn't entirely sure that she would decline if the opportunity arose. She appreciated how he listened to her, but even he didn't know how badly she needed an escape. She wanted him to be her escape, but it wasn't looking like that was going to happen again. "Anyway, enough about my problems. Was there a reason you stopped by? Need to get into the theater? I have keys…" she asked, sitting back up and pulling a hand through her hair.

Eli leaned back in his chair a bit and shook his head slightly. He didn't have any reason for stopping in other than being interested in seeing her again. "No, I just saw you and figured I would stop in and say hello, see how you were," he said, fidgeting slightly with his hands, spinning his ring. "But if you wanted to help, maybe you could get me into the theatre. I left a couple papers in there that I think I'm gonna need, and I don't have a key on me," he answered with a small smile. Her offer to help him had been nice, and he had figured he would be missing the paperwork until tomorrow when the theatre was unlocked again.

Holly J stopped for a split second at his response. He wanted to see how she was? That sounded dangerously close to caring, but as she let a small smile crawl across her lips, she found that he sentiment made her feel good, as opposed to angering her, like it would have normally. Just as fast as she felt it though, she swallowed and dropped it, looking up at him. "Oh, well, thanks, but I'm fine. Like I said, nothing I can't handle," she lied. Eli wasn't an exception, even if he did care a little.

"Sure, I can let you in," and Holly J fished the keys from her bag, standing from the table and smoothing her skirt. She led them out the door, being sure to lock the room from the outside. It had to be close to 7 pm now and the school was abandoned, but one could never be too careful. The pair walked casually to the theater, Holly J unlocking it once they reached their destination.

Eli smiled when she agreed to help and dug her keys out from her purse, before she stood and led the way out. After locking the door to the student council room, they made their way down the empty hallways together in silence. Eli liked staying after school some nights. It was quiet and it was less stress than during school hours. Everyone was gone, and it was peaceful, Eli could get work done or simply relax. When they reached the doors to the theatre, Holly J unlocked them and he reached forward to open the doors for the both of them. He knew immediately where he had left the paperwork, and he walked over to pick up the packets from the director's desk, before he made his way back over to her. "Thanks for your help," he spoke to her into the silence of the large theatre. The lights had been left off, so it was pretty dark in the room, save for a single stream of light that leaked in through the one window. "Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked her curiously, taking a single step closer to her. "Do you have to leave?"

Holly J swallowed as he took a step closer. "I…" she started, her brain immediately going back to the Student Council room and all her work in there, to her desk in her room where she would do her homework for the night, to Little Miss Steaks so she could pick up her paycheck. Truth was, there were thousands of places she needed to be, but only one place where she wanted to be. She thought about the last time they were together, how badly she wanted to stay and how horrible she felt when she didn't. She wasn't going to let that happen again. "I…No, I can stay," she said with a smile.

Eli smiled in return when she finally told him she could stay, after what seemed like a moment of mental debating. He took a few steps closer, placing himself close enough to her to feel her body heat, but still not touch her. Their gaze was locked, and he felt familiar chills run up his back, just from the intensity in her eyes. Something about her eyes kept him guessing, but wanting more at the same time, and she captivated him with a simple glance. "Well, if you're not in any kind of a rush…" he stared, letting his sentence trail off as he reached forward to place one of his hands on her hip, leaning in closer so their lips barely touched. "Then, we can hang out here for a little while."

His hand on her hip and his eyes steady sent a chill down her spine, his interest in her being a little surprising. She wasn't trying to seduce him this time and yet, he wanted her, at least physically. "No, no hurry at all," she whispered against his lips, her eyes closing at the feeling of his warm breath. Holly J took the final step closer, closing the gap between them, her soft curves molding to his hard body and snaked her arms around his waist. "What should we do? Last time I was in here, I was a very naughty girl…"

Eli felt her arm wrap around his waist as she pressed closer, the contours of their bodies pressed tightly together. He held her gaze, and he was sure his eyes were just as dark as hers as she spoke. "Is that so?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and smirking, wondering what she could be talking about. Surely, Holly J, vice president, hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble on school grounds. "Maybe you should explain, I'm not sure I know what you mean," he said, running both his hands up her sides softly, his fingertips ghosting along her skin.

That smirk. That small gesture, a corner of his mouth pulling up in amusement could make a girl do dangerous things. Coupled with how intense his eyes were at this moment and it was a wonder that Holly J still had semi-coherent thoughts. The feel of his fingertips gliding over her waist and down to her hips was like a drug. Holly J slowly, teasingly moved a hand from his waist, up his chest, and to his neck, playing with the small hairs on the back. Her eyes flashed down to his lips just for a second as she spoke, "On Vegas Night, I put on a bit of a show for our oh-so-competent President wearing something that, let's just say, even the old dress code wouldn't approve. I'm one of the reasons you're in red and khaki right now…"

Eli felt chills trail after her fingertips as she ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck. He listened to her speak and laughed softly, before responding. "Is that so? Wow, I wasn't expecting that," he answered, taking a few steps forward to push her back against the wall gently. His eyes fell onto her lips and he swallowed lightly, feeling the urge to kiss her grow stronger, but he resisted. "So, I have you to blame for the dress code," he teased, leaning forward to dip his head down and press a playful kiss along the skin of her neck.

Holly J felt the cool brick against her back, Eli's warmth on her front, and she was trapped in the middle, only serving to further turn her on. His lips on her neck drew a small, light moan from her. For a week, Holly J only had the memory of their night together and to now feel him again, against her, wanting her, was better than anything she had ever experienced. And, right now, she needed him, and she wasn't going to let him get away. "Mmm, yeah, it's all my fault. You should punish me…," she lightly purred into his ear, rolling her hips into his.

Eli couldn't help but to let out a soft groan as Holly J began rolling her hips against his. Her voice at his ear was making him want her more, and he pressed closer, pushing her tighter against the brick wall. "Really?" he whispered to her, running his lips up and down the shell of her ear. "Because I really do hate the uniforms. I wasn't aware it was your fault that I have to wear it," he said, his voice low and rough. He pushed his hips into hers, harder than before, and gripped her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head.

Eli's words managed to send a chill up her spine and she couldn't help but moan when he pressed himself to her. He was dominating her, and she loved it. She let out a small gasp when he pinned her wrists above her, showing his strength. "It's all my fault. All because I dressed like a slut… Damn me and my love of corsets…" Holly J encouraged, giving him more reason to punish her. She slowly brought a leg up, trailing his calf with her toes, positioning her other leg between his. "Well, if you hate them so much, maybe you should take them off," Holly J teased.

Eli pulled back to lock his gaze with hers, swallowing hard at her words. One of her legs slipped between his and he pushed closer. If there were any gaps between them before, there certainly weren't any now. He let go of her wrists to tug his shirt off and discard it to the side, before finally leaning forward to capture her lips with his. Eli kissed her feverishly, moving quickly as his lust for her only made him more desperate by the second. As he bit down on her lower lip and tugged it between his teeth playfully, one of his hands trailed slowly up her thigh and underneath her skirt. He wanted her badly, and was close to skipping any teasing or foreplay altogether, but he fought to hold control. He continued to kiss her aggressively, reaching up to hook his index finger over the elastic of her panties.

When Eli locked his gaze with hers, Holly J could feel the electricity between them. His scent was completely intoxicating. The chemicals were already flooding her brain and when he let go of her wrists, her hands went immediately to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, throwing it to the side with his. Eli crashed his lips into hers, desperately feeding her growing need, she letting out a low groan when he bit at her lip. Holly J clawed at his chest, moving her fingers down, deftly undoing the buckle of his belt while she moved her leg, teasing him through the fabric. She had wanted him so badly and she didn't want to wait any longer. "Fuck, Eli," she moaned against his lips, "You have no idea how much I want you…"

Eli let out a long moan, deep in his throat as she lifted her leg and teased him through his jeans, after undoing his belt. His need for her overwhelmed him, and he leaned in quickly to capture her lips again, bringing his hands to the sides of her face in desperation. The kiss was hot and needy, and when they broke apart, Eli pressed his forehead to hers and held her gaze. He had her up against a wall, and he was in total control. He was going to use it to his advantage. He gripped onto her one of her wrists and guided her hand back down so she touched him through the fabric. He held her gaze with intensity and pushed his hips forward slightly against her hand, before leaning over and biting along the shell of her ear. "Touch me."

Their kisses were becoming more and more needy, the two doing everything they could to consume each other. Eli's hands held her face to his, their lips desperate for the other's attention. Holly J gasped as he broke the kiss, heaving her chest into his, leaning his forehead to her own, his eyes saying everything that neither of them had the words to express. Her lust for the man pressed against her was dangerously close to the edge. As he guided her hand to him and whispered those words in her ear, Holly J was sure that the only way she was still standing was because he willed her to. She brought her other hand up, using a finger to force him to gaze into her eyes again. The girl teasingly bit her bottom lip and confidently, without tearing her eyes away from his, Holly J teased the waistband of his boxers, slipping her hand inside. She wanted to see every reaction he had as she lightly started to stroke him.

Eli felt her hand play with the elastic of his boxers, before she dipped it under and wrapped her fingers around him. A hiss passed slowly through his lips as she let a light pace, stroking him confidently. He tried to hold her gaze but his eyelids fluttered shut and his eyes rolled back, before he pushed closer, trying to get her to pick up the pace. Their lips connected again, and his tongue worked to dance with hers immediately, one of his hands weaving through her hair. She was driving him wild, and it was taking every ounce of control left in him to remain standing. Eli broke the kiss to catch his breath, swallowing hard, before speaking lowly against her lips. "Faster."

Holly J couldn't help but smile as he practically melted at her touch. She loved the feeling of being able to tease him so easily, of being able to make him need her. She continued to stroke him as he kissed her, squeezing her fingers slightly tighter yet being sure to not pick up the pace as she reached behind herself and slowly lowered the zipper on her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She could tell how badly he wanted her to go faster, to bring him to his release, but there was no way in hell he was getting off that easily. Holly J shook her head slightly, her lips just barely touching his, "Ah ah ah… I don't think so…" and she changed to longer, slower strokes.

A whine broke through Eli's throat as she teased him, slowing down her movements purposely. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, one hand supporting himself on the brick wall behind her, and the other moved down to grip her wrist in a bruising vice. Smirking against the skin of her shoulder, he forced her hand to move around him faster, unable to hold his moans in as he controlled her ministrations. He hadn't felt such a carnal desire in a long time, and everything about her was driving him crazy. His fingers were still wrapped tight around her wrist, moving her hand against him at a faster rate, and his teeth were at her neck as he bit down on her skin roughly. "Don't play dirty…" he managed to groan to her, smiling against her neck.

Eli's hot breath on her neck and his teeth scraping against her skin only served to pull a slight whimper from her, she so badly needing him to pleasure her. His hand on her wrist was forcing her to go faster but she still had some control. Holly J managed to hitch her leg up over his hip, pressing him even closer to her as she used her other hand to move her panties, sliding his tip over her wet entrance. She swallowed at the closeness, letting her head fall against his shoulder. Eli was pushing her to the brink of madness, her basic desire overwhelming her control. "I thought you liked it dirty. And anyway, today I'm playing fair," she pouted, sliding the head over her most sensitive spots, "I want to get off too…"

A growl made its way up his throat as she gripped him and began sliding the tip over her center, only making him want her more. Her hand around him forgotten, he pushed it away and closed all gaps between them. At a agonizingly slow pace, Eli began moving his hips against hers, pleasuring the both of them with each thrust. He watched her face intently as he gripped her hips and brought her tighter against him, wanting to watch her every reaction. He wanted to make her moan, and he was determined to hear his name from her lips. "I want you…" he moaned, leaning forward and closing his eyes into the crook of her shoulder, taking in her scent and letting it intoxicate him.

Holly J let her eyes fall shut as he entered her, relishing the feeling of him inside of her again. His caress was so addicting to her, like nothing she had ever felt before. She managed to open her eyes again as their hips moved in harmony, holding his gaze. She wanted so badly to watch him, see what she could do to him, but he just felt too good and she instinctively moved her head back, her eyes closing in pure bliss. His words sent a spark up her spine, his confession managing to turn her on even more. "Oh fuck…" Holly J hissed into the darkness of the theater, her fingers tangled tightly in his hair, "Harder…"

Eli picked up the pace, her voice encouraging him, and he pounded his hips aggressively against her. They're bodies were so close, he could feel every dip and curve of her skin, and he had her pressed tight to the brick behind her. He inhaled deeply as he ran his lips up the length of her exposed neck, his eyes shut in pure bliss. All he could do was try and inhale every last trace of her scent as he moved with her, wanting the smell of her skin to be imprinted into his memory. She confused him and it angered him. His hands were as rough as his movements and he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to process the waves of pleasure crashing around them. "I need you…" he said, before swallowing hard, and slamming his hips against her with a particularly rough thrust. "I need you so bad right now, and it's infuriating," he whispered against her jawline, dragging his short fingernails down her sides.

As he worked harder in and out of her, Holly J felt the rough brick imprint on her back, knowing that she was going to have a bruise there in the morning. Eli picked up the pace, throwing all control away. She gasped hard against his shoulder and he hit a particularly sensitive spot in her, his rough hands feeling so damn good against her soft skin. Eli made her feel like a woman, like she was sexy, and mysterious, and gorgeous…and beautiful. Holly J's bra straps fell down around her shoulders, her hair draping around their faces, enveloping the two of them together as one. "Oh my god, Eli…" she moaned, "I need you so much… I need you to make me beautiful."

Eli's fingers gripped her sides as he pushed against her aggressively, keeping his steady pace. Her scent filled his senses, and his eyes never left hers unless they were rolling back in pleasure. "Fuck, Holly J…" he groaned, feeling the muscles in his stomach ripple and tighten as he drew dangerously close to his climax. His forehead pressed to hers, he reached up with one hand to weave his fingers through her red hair. "I'm so close…" he hissed through clenched teeth, his jaw strained from the effort of holding his composure.

Holly J slammed her hips hard into his, her primal moans reverberating off the walls of the empty theater. Her name falling from his swollen lips pushed her over the edge, releasing the pressure that had built inside of her. She gripped onto him for dear life, afraid that if she let him go, her whole world would disappear. Her heart was pounding against his ribcage and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, placing light kisses against the skin she found there, tasting as much of him as she could. If he could stay inside of her, become a part of her, then she could be beautiful forever. "Please don't let me go…" Holly J whispered against the shell of his ear, her breaths ragged, her brain buzzing.

Eli was sent over the edge and into his spiraling orgasm as she hit her own peak, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He pressed close, his movements coming to a halt, and his hands holding onto her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his palms against her back, holding her tightly to him, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to her shoulder. Their breathing was ragged, and their heartbeats were rapid against one another's chest. She begged him not to let go, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to come down from the natural high she gave him. He didn't want to come back to reality. He swallowed and pulled back to gaze at her and try to read her expression, his usual awkwardness, post-sex, setting in.

As Holly J felt him finish in her, she relished the feeling of being so close with him, his hands holding her tightly against him. In this moment, she loved him. She loved his warmth, his breath against her skin, the residual taste of his salty sweat on her lips. She knew it was just the dopamine coursing through her system, but a part of her wished that this feeling could be real. She felt him lift his head from her shoulder and she moved to meet his gaze, shifting her leg back to the floor from his hip. He was flushed from his hard work, a small lined of sweat forming at his hairline. He looked exquisite. Holly J was determined to not regret anything about this encounter, not betting that this would happen again, and she pressed her lips to his, gently kissing him.

Eli sighed lightly as she lowered her leg from his hip, her eyes looking him over silently, before she leaned in to capture his lips with hers. He leaned into the kiss, bringing both his hands to either side of her face, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He felt awkward and puzzled by how he should react. He was tired and worn out, but a part of him wanted to stay, while the other half of him wanted to take off running. He pulled away slowly, the kiss was soft and lingering for a moment, and then they separated completely. He pulled away from her and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs aside, feeling hot. He didn't know what to say, and he never did.

The kiss was gentle yet passionate, Eli cupping her face with his hands. She sighed lightly as he pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away from her completely, the cool air rushing between them. Holly J whimpered softly at the complete loss of contact, averting her eyes to the floor. She had probably scared him with a kiss like that, the understanding between them being that this meeting was just for sex. She was surprised by how it hurt that he pulled away so soon, but she shoved those feelings down. Those feelings didn't apply right now; she wouldn't let them. Holly J readjusted her panties and bra, bending down to pick up her skirt, zipping it at her hip. There was nothing left to do other than to get dressed and to go their separate ways. There was nothing left to say because, judging from his reaction, he wouldn't want to hear it.

Eli watched her dress quietly for a moment, before he began doing the same, gathering up his clothes and pulling them on. After pulling his shirt over his head, finally fully clothed, he took a step towards her again and swallowed hard. He met her gaze and bit the inside of his lip gently, not knowing exactly how to put words to what he wanted to say to her. After a moment, he spoke, breaking the sudden silence in the theater. "I… want to see you again," he said softly, his voice sounding foreign and weak in comparison to how he usually sounded. He felt vulnerable, and he didn't like it. "I don't understand it, but I don't want this to be the last time we speak," he told her honestly, shrugging his shoulders lightly in confusion.

Holly J slipped her blue shirt over her head, tucking it expertly back into her skirt, doing everything she could to avoid meeting his eyes. If she didn't look at him, she didn't have to admit to herself that these little meetings were starting to mean more and more to her. She told herself that she just liked the attention he provided, the opportunity for her to really be herself and not what everyone expected her to be. When he took a step towards her and forced her to look at him, it shook her to the core, she having to do everything in her power to not let all her defenses come crumbling down. He looked nervous, unsure of what he wanted to say, but when he finally spoke in a small, quiet voice, Holly J listened.

"I want to see you too…" she responded just as lightly, the small amount of excitement building somewhere in her chest. She thought about her schedule for the next few days, it being littered with council events and work, and frowned slightly that her next totally free time would be on Saturday. Sneaking around after hours was hot, but if he wanted to really spend time with her, then a weekend would be best. Holly J was unsure if she should suggest it though, the thought of pre-arranging plans sounding an awful lot like a date, and that was not going to happen. Her mind hit on a place that she had always wanted to go to but never had the courage to go to alone. Eli might be the perfect person to accompany her, that is if he could keep up. She smiled wickedly at him, already excited for their next meeting.

"Saturday night. Pick me up at 8. Make sure you have cash and your fake. You're not going to be expecting this…"

Eli watched Holly J's lips turn upwards into a wicked grin, and he could help but step closer, listening to what she had to say. She suggested Saturday night, and he nodded in agreement, raising an eyebrow, before speaking. "And where exactly will we be going? If you don't mind me asking," he inquired, his eyes leaving hers for a moment to hover over her lips, wanting badly to kiss her again, but he stayed put. Her precise instructions spiked his curiosity, and he wanted to know what she had planned for that night. "Or can I have a hint?" he suggested, figuring she would probably refuse to tell him, wanting to remain allusive about it.

The plans for Saturday night floated through her brain, everything coming together like pieces of a puzzle. She was sure he would enjoy himself, and if he didn't, then she would _make damn sure_ that she made up for it. Eli took a step forward and she swallowed instinctively, controlling her desire to kiss him again. They had kissed far too many times to be just fuck buddies, and that needed to change. She watched his eyes wander over her lips, teasing her. It wasn't fair. He was going to drive her insane. Holly J regained her composure and took a small step towards him, reminding herself that she could tease just as well as him. "It's some place on the outskirts of town. It's dark. It's loud. It's something you've never seen before. And, if you play your cards right…" and she closed the gap between them, pressing herself to him, her lips just barely grazing the shell of his ear, "All your wildest, bad girl fantasies could come true."

Eli watched as Holly J came closer to him, before pressing close and grazing her lips over the shell of his ear, giving him chills. Her touch, mixed with the sound of her voice and breath at his ear, was enough to make him not want to leave, but he knew he had to. "Well then, I'll be there to pick you up on Saturday," he said, pulling away enough to meet her gaze with a smirk. There was silence between them for a short moment, before he gave in to the temptation eating away at him, and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Bringing a hand to her hair, he furrowed his eyebrows, before pulling away slowly. Eli held her gaze for a short moment, before he pulled away and separated from her entirely. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and grabbed the stack of papers he had entered the theater to get, before he made way for the door. Stealing one last glance back at her, he smirked again, before speaking. "See you Saturday," he said with a slight nod in her direction, before he pushed through the door and made his way down the hall and out to head home.


End file.
